The Darkness Beneath Magic
by SimplyEddie
Summary: Princesses from different lands are forced to come together when dark forces threaten the stability of peace. Relationships are put to the test, and lives are jeopardized. What seemed to be happy endings are twisted into living nightmares.


The annual ball would be held in her castle. It was the most prestigious event in all of the lands, and she was sure to be judged upon her skill at hosting it. Everything had to be perfect. No. Much more than perfect: It had to be flawless, absolutely flawless. There was no room for mistake. The music, the food, the decorations, they all had to be exceptional. It all had to be…magical.

With all of the thoughts running through her head, the she did not notice as the young man entered her room.

"Ella, what is troubling you?" he asked, for he saw the apprehension in her face as she paced back and forth. He walked to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

Ella dissolved into his embrace. "What if the ball is not what everyone expects? What if I make a fool of myself, Thomas?" she asked desperately, as if he had the answers.

Prince Thomas remained silent. He held Ella a little tighter and lightly rested his chin on her head.

…

The sun slowly receded into the horizon and with it took its light. All seemed peaceful in the small kingdom of Pyrenee.

Ella slid into bed next to her prince. As she settled into a comfortable position—her arms close to her chest—Thomas wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Neither of the two said a word. After several minutes of silence, Ella finally spoke.

"The ball has to be magical."

"I know." The prince looked into her eyes. "And I also know that you'll make that happen. Remember that you are Cinderella, princess of Pyrenee, and capable of magnificent things."

Although the prince had a reassuring smile on his face, Ella could not return it. The name that he uttered felt so foreign to her, even though it was her own name. It had been so long since she'd heard that name. The memories that it conjured up in her head were too horrible. _Cinderella _reminded her of the nights spent by the fireplace, the cruel treatment she had received from her stepmother and stepsisters, and, worst of all, it reminded her of the countless tears she shed upon her mother's grave. Prince Thomas was not aware of her past, and she would never tell. Instead, when asked about her previous life, she would muse about her times as a child. She knew he had a right to know, what with him being her husband, but the harshness of it all was too big of a burden.

A burden she had vowed not to share with Prince Thomas.

Ella managed a small smile.

"We should rest now. A big day awaits us."

With that, the two settled in for the night as the final rays of sunlight left the room.

Thomas quickly fell asleep. But Ella found it hard to. She tossed and turned until she decided to look out the enormous window to her left, and listened to the sound of her prince's soft breathing. The sky was clear with no clouds in sight, and the stars gleamed beautifully. Ella's eyes fell upon one that shined brighter than the rest. Every night the star was there; it rested in the arms of the sky at the exact same place every time. Something about it gave comfort to Ella; the kind of comfort only a mother is capable of providing.

"Oh, mama," Ella sighed. "Please help me."

_It will all be alright, my Cinderella. It will all be alright._

She wasn't sure if they were a figment of her imagination, but the words sent a sudden wave of security that surrounded Ella. She yawned and closed her eyes. "Thank you, mama," she whispered. Soon she was fast asleep.

…_._

_The Star fell from the sky. It drifted slowly into the green hand of a cloaked figure. A strong wind blew back the hood of the individual, revealing the face of a woman. The same green tone of the hand was present on her sharp, angular face; prominent cheekbones and big, yellow eyes accented by sharp eyebrows made her eerily beautiful. The black robe in which she was dressed, tossing in the wind, gave the impression that she was engulfed in dark flames. In her hand was a wooden staff. She moved the Star close an orb—surrounded by the wings of a metallic dragon sitting atop her staff—and lightly tapped it. The Star dissolved into the empty orb as if it were smoke where it was poisoned by a dull yellow tint. All the while, the woman cackled into the night._

* * *

This is my very first story ever. It is the first chapter of a Princess franchise I have. Hope you enjoy it, and reviews are most welcome.


End file.
